Novum
Novum is the company that owns Prehistoric Park. Founded by the clever, wealthy and eccentric Theodore Richardson, Novum is a diverse and established corporation. The company has concentrated efforts in the telecommunications, oil, and bioengineering sectors. Contents http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Masrani_Global_Corporation# hide#History #Subsidiaries ##Aerospace Dynamix ##Axis Boulder Engineering ##Data Analysys ##BioGen Technologies ##Prehistoric Park ##Prohistoric Park ##Mascom Network ##Masrani Energy ##Medixal Health ##Tatsuo Technology ##Timack Construction #Members and employees ##Former #Media ##Videos ##Images #Further reading #Links #References History Founded in 1981 by Theodore Richardson, the company initially intended to establish itself in the telecommunications sector. By 1990, almost ten years after their start-up, the company perfected the technology Novum, becoming a household name in the process. By 1996, Novum had moved into the Oil industry, with rigs concentrated in Abu Dhabi. Theodore secretlly began inventing the time portal and developing Prehistoric Park, a theme park in Florida, near Sarasota City. Subsidiaries Aerospace DynamixEdit Based in France, Aerospace Dynamix was established in 2007 and focuses on designing and producing aircraft wings. As of 2015 it is currently the leading source of aeronautical engineering, research, and design. They collaborated with fellow subsidiaries InGen Security and Mascom in the development of InGen's CT-model drones and have continued to do so since 2007. Louis Mercier is the current CEO of the company. Axis Boulder Engineering Axis Boulder Engineering is located in Dubai and was founded by Masrani in 2001 to assist in the design processes of its civil and mechanical interests. It and fellow company Timack Construction constructed the Jurassic World park. Data Analysys Data Analysys finds solutions to audit and assurance reports. It was founded in 1996 and is located in Johannesberg. BioGen Technologies see BioGen BioGen Technologies was acquired by Novum after the dissapearance of its founder John Watson, the reinstatement of its previous CEO Rick Diehl and the failed attempts to create a dinosaur park on an island near San Diego. BioGen holds the record for having the most comprehensive genomic library in the world. BioGen Prehistoric Park see Prehistoric Park Prehistoric Park 'is a zoological park in Sarasota, Florida, inhabited by dinosaurs and other prehistoric species brought back by the Novum team. First opened in 2017, it has proven to be a successful venture for Novum as it gets thousands of visitors weekly. It is the most famous subsidiary that Novum owns and has become the flagship of their company. Prohistoric Park ''see Prohistoric Park 'Prohistoric Park '''is a zoological park on an island in California, near San Diego, which is inhabited by creatures brought back from future epochs by a BioGen team. First opened in 2019, it has become a successful venture for both BioGen and Novum, since it attracts thousands of visitors weekly. Novum NetworkEdit ''see Novum Network '''Novum Network is the first and the oldest running subsidiary owned by Novum. Founded alongside Novum, Mascom specializes in telecommunications and has achieved many milestones in this field such as utilizing fiber-optic communications in 1979, revolutionizing the satellite phone industry during the 1990s, and most recently, creating the Tanius 7, the world's first holographic cellular phone set to have a consumer release in June 2015. Mascom's satellite network covers 94% of the world. Novum Energy see Novum Energy Established in 1998, Novum Energy, formerly known as Novum Oil Industries, is one of the youngest oil companies in the world, but it holds the impressive feat of currently having 21% of active vehicles using its oil. Though its major enterprise is crude oil, Masrani Oil has expanded its services into natural energies. Medixal HealthEdit see Novum Health Novum Health, a company based in New York, controls and owns 32 teaching and researching hospitals in North America. In 2015, BioGen and Prehistoric Park announced that they would use their genomic liberty of prehistoric life to assist Medixal Health in researching diseases. Tatsuo TechnologyEdit see Novum Technology Tatsuo Technology is a Japanese computer chip set and design manufacturing company that was acquired in Masrani in 2011 where it has focused on next-gen computer processors. Timack Construction Timack Construction was founded by the Masrani Corporation to construct Jurassic World in 2002. After the park's construction, Timack Construction shifted its focus towards commercial work though it still does construction and repairs to Jurassic World. Timack Construction is currently directed by and has a total of 8,000 workers.